To Thee I Wed
by simongirl1
Summary: It's Town and Temple's wedding day. Will Rick regret his decision to let Liz go when his little brother starts to get along with her?


TO THEE I WED

**TO THEE I WED**

The afternoon of Town and Temple's wedding rehearsal was a busy one for Liz. She was just about to leave when her problem child's parent showed up to demand a conference with her.

"Ms. Wakefield, I would like to have a word or two with you about my son Daniel."

Liz set her coat down on the chair. "Can we make it for another time, Mr. Peters? I'm on my way out for a wedding rehearsal where I'm standing up."

"With an attitude like this, it's no wonder you're having problems with my sweet child. You need to be available whenever and wherever I'd like to discuss things about my children."

Liz knew it would be no good to argue with this man. She pulled out a chair for Mr. Peters to sit. She sat on her chair. "Go on, Mr. Peters."

The man cleared his throat. Liz couldn't help but thing this man was trying to intimidate her with his choice of clothing: a three piece suit, matching tie, and perfectly manicured in every way. "Daniel has received three detentions from you in the past month. Can you explain that?"

"Yes, I can, Mr. Peters. Your son is disruptive in class. He will get up and run around like he's on the playground. He will shout across the room something to another student who is working and minding his own business. He hasn't turned his homework in for two weeks. When I contact you, you don't return my calls about a conference. Now that I send him to detention, you show up.

"Sir, I really don't mind having a conference with you, but next time, I really wish you'd call ahead of time. I have to be across town in an hour for a wedding rehearsal."

"Why do you think my son is acting up?"

"I don't know. Is he having problems at home?"

"No, every thing is fine. There are no problems at home."

Liz thought about how to say her next sentence without making him mad. "Maybe we should have him tested for ADHD or at least ADD? If he passes it and doesn't have it, we can look at another problem. I don't want to have Daniel drugged. I don't believe in drugs with kids. If he does have ADHD or ADD we can work on a special program.

"I do believe he is a smart boy. We just need to find a way to get him to focus in class and on his work. I need your help on this, Mr. Peters.

"What we can do is have a special assignment pad made up that I write up for him to take home. You or your wife can go over it with Daniel, sign it, and he can bring it back to me. That way we know that he knows we're on to him not doing his homework. Let's try that starting Monday. Then we'll see where that'll take us."

Mr. Peters coughed. "I guess we can try that for about a week. Hopefully, that'll work on some of it."

"When it comes to problems, please be open to me. I will call you whenever I have a problem. Let's try to work it out together as a team."

"I'll see to it. Thank you, Ms. Wakefield. Next time I will call you ahead of time."

They walked out the door together. "Thank you, Mr. Peters. I look forward to talking to you again."

"You will be hearing from me."

Liz knew this would just be the beginning with that man about his son.

Liz made it to the church exactly at four-thirty. Everyone was sitting in the sanctuary waiting for her. Embarrassed, she sat next to Rick. "Sorry," she mumbled to Rick.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Bridezilla. She was about to kick you out of the wedding and have AJ as her maid of honor."

Liz laughed and glanced over Rick. _If that blond over there is Rick's little brother, nice_ she thought to herself. The blond was wearing a pair of kakis and a red polo shirt. He looked like he had just stepped out of an issue of GQ.

The pastor cleared his throat. "OK, now that the maid of honor is here, do you know who you will be walking down the isle with?"

"These two, I think." Both Simons smiled at her reply.

The pastor continued to explain how the ceremony was going to go, where everyone was to stand, and what everyone was to say. Liz's favorite part was when she was escorted by the two handsome Simon brothers out of the sanctuary after the service. As a matter of fact, she loved the fact that Rick was so clueless when it came to the service that Temple made them do it over several times.

At the end of rehearsal, Temple pulled Town off to the side. Liz and AJ over heard Temple telling him how useless Rick was and to put him as an usher. Town, of course, refused. "I think by the time this wedding comes tomorrow night one groom will either be dead or won't show up," AJ joked.

"Well, Town knows what type of person Temple is and he loves her just the same." Liz sighed. "I hope to find that type of love someday."

"So do I." AJ walked away to find his brother.

The restaurant was the same one where Rick and Liz had their first date. Talk about being uncomfortable for the both of them. Temple still had it in her mind that Rick and Liz needed to be together and was not giving up.

The food and conversation flowed comfortably with both Rick and AJ. Liz was beginning to take a fondness to AJ. Every time he would smile, Liz wanted to melt. He was the sweetest person she'd ever met. He was easy to talk to and really nice to look at. She loved how his blond hair sometimes hung in the middle of his forehead until he pushed it away. His blue eyes were so clear; they were like pools of water. She loved how they crinkled up when he laughed.

She was brought out of her daydream by Temple announcing that it was time for the gifts to be passed out to everyone. Temple started with her bridesmaids and then ended with Liz as the maid of honor. Town then took over giving his gifts out to the groomsmen.

Liz opened the little bag to find earrings and a matching necklace. As a special gift, she found a little silk purse. She smiled knowing hat she's be carrying a few things for Temple in it.

The groomsmen received silver flasks with their names on it and the date of the wedding. Rick seemed overly excited about it. "This is great! I needed to replace my old one that Carlos lost on that last camping trip."

AJ laughed. "I think Carlos 'lost' that flask on purpose, Rick. He'd been eyeing that thing forever."

"Well, now I've got a new on." He looked over at Liz. "I like those earrings. They're going to look great on you."

Liz blushed. "Thanks, Rick. I can't wait to see you two in your tuxes tomorrow."

"Monkey suites," Rick grumbled. "I can't stand them. If I ever get married, I'm getting married in jeans and a t-shirt. Remember, AJ, if anything should ever happen to, I don't want to be buried in a suit."

"Yea, Rick, I know no Monkey Suits. I'll pass that on to Mom, the one who makes the final decisions. Just don't piss me off."

"I don't want to think about spending eternity uncomfortable."

Liz liked watching and listening to the easy banter between the two brothers. When Rick had talked about him and AJ being close, she never realized that they truly were best friends.

During the ride home, AJ was thinking about Liz. Now he knew what had captured Rick's attention. She was beautiful with her long blond hair and blue eyes. There really was some type of innocence to her that made her attractive.

Normally, Rick and his taste in woman didn't match, they were complete opposites. Rick went after the floozy type where AJ went after the more conservative. Rick liked the easy ones without much class. AJ loved the more intellectual ones who like and appreciated good food and conversation.

"So, AJ, do you see why I fell for Liz so quickly?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. She's great. I just wish you could work it out with her. She's a sweet girl." _Stop your lying, Andrew Jackson. You're glad it didn't work out, now you have a chance with her. Rick gave her up, its fair game now. _"So, Rick, do you have a date for tomorrow? Are you driving with me or Mom?"

"I was thinking about taking the Power Wagon tomorrow."

"Rick! You are not taking that bucket of rust to Town's wedding. What is wrong with you?"

Rick Shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll ride with you since we have to be at the church at the same time. No use in making Mom drive there early for the photos when she can spend more time getting ready."

"Now you're thinking, Rick. Besides, we're both leaving the same place and arriving back there also."

"I guess I just figured that you'd have a dated for the wedding, that's all."

"Why should I bring a date when I'm standing up? It's not like I have a steady girlfriend or anything. She'd be at a table by herself and wouldn't know anybody. Maybe we can pick up a few tomorrow."

"No. I'm not ready to pick up some chick tomorrow. I just want to wallow in self-pity about lost loves and new loves."

_Oh, great. Rick is going to make it so hard to get to know Liz tomorrow night. I can't do anything in front of him without hurting his feelings._

"So, help me, Rick, you don't have fun tomorrow night. You can't let** your** decision ruin Town and Temple's night. What are you going to do** if** Liz shows up with a date?"

"**If **Liz shows up with a date, she shows up with a date. It's no skin off my nose. Why are you asking that? Do you know something that I don't?"

"No, but think about it, Rick. There is that big possibility that she does show up with a date. How are you going to react about it?"

Rick shrugged. "If it happens, it's my fault. I let her go. May the best man win." Realizing what he said, he laughed his high pitched laugh. "Even it that best man is you."

AJ pulled unto the drive of his house and shut off the car. "Rick what are you saying?"

"Come on, AJ. I saw how you two were looking at each other. I gave her up because I couldn't give her the things she deservers. She needs someone like you to give it to her. Good luck tomorrow, little brother. I'm pulling for you." With that said, Rick got out of the Camero and climbed into the boat that was 'shipwrecked' on AJ's drive-way. Confused, AJ went inside to block this evening from his mind.

The next morning, AJ awoke from a restless night. He hated the thoughts going thru his mind. He pulled his robe on and went downstairs. Rick had moved into the house some time during the night. Like, usual, he was sound asleep on the couch in his jeans and a camouflaged tank top with his head hanging off the side of the couch with his mouth wide open. _That's attractive. No wonder you dumped that poor girl. She'd run out on you anyway once she saw how you slept._

AJ slapped his foot that was hanging off the end of the couch. "Get up, sexy. We're meeting for brunch around eleven."

Rick stretched his arms. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Can you get me a cup of coffee?"

"You have two legs and you know where it's at. Get it yourself. I'm going to get ready."

Rick sat up and rubbed his face. He slowly rose and walked over to the kitchen to get his coffee. He felt like he had been hit by a Mack truck for some reason. _Come on, old man. Get your act together. Town's getting married and your standing up for him. Don't let Temple win this one._

He thought over the events of the past night. He realized he had made a huge mistake by telling AJ that he hoped him and Liz would hook up. _If I can't have her as my wife, at least maybe I could have her for a sister-in-law. _That thought made him laugh softly to himself. He couldn't even imagine his little brother married with kids. It's not that AJ wouldn't make the perfect family man; it was just hard to think about. He knew it would happen one day and he wasn't quite ready for it.

_OK, Rick, stop thinking about it. The kid hasn't even gone on a date with Liz yet and you have him walking down the isle already._ He took a sip of coffee. _You're an idiot._

Rick and AJ joined Town and his nephew at the restaurant for brunch before heading to Town's hose to get ready and to take the photos before the ceremony. He was a nervous wreck. All he could do was wring his hands together and sigh over his impending doom. "Maybe you two have the right idea staying single. Am I doing the right thing, guys? I can still make it to Tijuana before the ceremony."

"Town, will you calm down? Every thing will be fine. You and Temple have survived so much that this will be a piece of cake."

"Spending your life tied to one person isn't a piece of cake and you know it. I should've listened to Nixon when I told him I was proposing to Temple."

AJ sighed. "Town, Nixon is on which marriage? Do you really want to go to him for advice? You are marrying San Diego's most popular news reporters. It's a high profile wedding made in heaven."

"And everyone will be taking bets on how long she'll be married to a cop," Rick responded sarcastically.

"Rick, you're not helping," AJ snapped. "Don't mind him; he's a little sour on love right now."

Town leaned back glad to have a change I subject. "How is Liz, Rick? She was looking pretty hot last night in that pigtail."

Rick got up and left the table. "Town, let's not talk about Liz right now. He is still upset and is questioning the fact that he let her get away."

"Can you please tell me why your knuckle headed brother did that? She's a great girl."

AJ sighed. "I know. The thing is that he likes her **way** too much. He told me that he hopes we hook up tonight."

"Rick dumped a girl because he liked her **too** much? That's not like Rick at all. Then to tell you to go ahead with her? Has he hit his head recently?"

"Not that I know of. He told me he could never give her what she deserves and I can. Thing is that if Rick **really, really wanted to** he could grow up and be that person."

"Let's not get** too** carried away here, AJ. This is your brother we're talking about. I'm glad he realized that he couldn't make her happy before it was too late and both of them got hurt."

"I know, Town. There's just one minor problem. I do like her and I'd love to get to know her better. I just don't want to hurt Rick."

"Go for it, AJ. All's fair in love and war."

Much later that afternoon, the wedding party met at the church. The girls were busy helping Temple get ready while the guys were trying their hardest to keep Town from running away. He kept mentioning how close Mexico was to San Diego.

During all the wedding craziness, Rick knocked on the bridal room door. Temple lifted her head. She had tears in her eyes that she wiped away. "Rick? You look very handsome. You should dress up more often."

Rick blushed. "Thanks. I wanted to come in and kiss the bride before the ceremony." He leaned over and gave Temple a kiss on the cheek. "You look even more beautiful than ever, if that's even possible."

Now it was Temple's turn to blush. "Thank you, Rick. Look, I'm sorry for putting you and Liz thru this stupid game of mine. I care for Liz very much and I just want to see her happy. Maybe you two can still work it out. I do like you, Rick. I have a funny way of showing it sometimes, but I'm glad you and AJ are Town's best friends. Lord knows how many times I could've lost him if it wasn't for you."

"It's OK, Temple. We both understand your feelings. Don't worry; there are times that we feel the same about you. Especially when you call the Hardy Boys in the heat of the moment. Don't tell AJ I told you this but it kinda turns him on." Temple hit Rick playfully in the shoulder. "Ouch." He smiled at her. "As for Liz, I might be the right one for her but I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I think she may be hooking up with another person who's very dear to us. AJ would like to get to know her better and I've given them my blessing."

"Rick, that was very sweet of you. Thank you and I'm sure Liz is happy to know that."

"She doesn't know just yet. I'm leaving it up to AJ to make his mark. Now, stop crying or you'll ruin your makeup."

They gave each other a hug before Rick parted to join the men in the groom's room.

In the groom's room, Rick joined them just in time for a toast before the ceremony. "Hey, Rick, where did you go? You almost missed the toast," Town said in a loud voice.

"I just went in to make peace with your wife-to-be." He took the glass of champagne. "Who's' toasting first?"

"I am," AJ replied. Raising his glass, he said, "Town may the coming years be good to you and Temple. May you be fruitful and multiply giving me and Rick many godchildren."

"Here, here," everyone cheered and clinked their glasses.

Rick refilled the glasses for his toast. He raised his glass. "Congratulations, Town. You picked a beautiful, talented woman to spend the rest of your life with. May you have many wonderful days and years ahead of you and the road ahead of you smooth without many bumps."

"Here, here."

There was a knock on the door. "Come on; time to line up, fellas."

The guys gave each other a high-five and then headed off to the sanctuary to start the ceremony.

Liz was standing at the door as the men walked past the bridal room. Rick winked at her as she smiled back. Temple was right; Rick did look nice in his tux. The problem was that she couldn't take her eyes off of AJ. In Liz's opinion, that man could make a set of rags look good. When he smiled at her, she felt her knees go weak.

_Liz, let it go. This is Temple's day. Don't let yourself get mixed up in some kind of broghter mind game. Get a hold of yourself._

Liz took a deep breath as they were waived to their spot at the sanctuary door. As Canon in D started, the girls started their walk down the isle. Liz kept her eyes ahead on Rick and AJ in the front of the sanctuary.

Liz took her spot next to where Temple would stand as Here Comes the Bride started. Everyone rose as Temple started her lone walk down the isle to the front. She couldn't remember a moment in all the years she had know Temple when she had looked as radiant as she did now.

Temple looked as a blushing bride should look. Her dark skin shined underneath the white veil that was over her face. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she neared Town.

Town took Temple's hand in his as she handed the flowers off to Liz. Liz went behind Temple to smooth out her long silky train and then returned to her spot. She avoided Temple and Town for fear that she'd start crying. She always cried at weddings, even if she didn't know the couple. It was the sentimental part of her.

She watched long enough to see Town place the ring on Temple's French manicured hand. Glancing up, her eyes locked with AJ's, noticing that Rick avoided her altogether and focused on the couple before them. She smiled at AJ who smiled back.

When Rick had mentioned that they were as different as night and day, she thought it was only their personality, not in everyway. How could these two be the best friends that he said they were? That was something she hoped she could find out soon.

All too soon, the ceremony was over. Town and Temple were pronounced as the new Mr. and Mrs. Marcel P. Brown and had their first kiss as husband and wife. They turned and walked down the isle.

Liz turned and waited for Rick to take her left arm and AJ took her right. They smiled and paused for the photographer to take their photo. Little did they know how true that photo would come to be in the coming years.

At the reception hall, AJ finally came up to Liz. She felt just like a high schooler on a first date. "Hi, AJ. We made it, huh?"

"A few times there, I thought we'd have to send a search party to Mexico to tail Town. Typical cold feed I guess."

Liz smiled. "I'm sure it was. I've always heard that the wedding is the easy part. It's the marriage that's the hardest. I'm sure they'll be all right. They seem to be very much in love."

"They are. When they aren't together, she's all he can talk about. I'll never forget when Temple caught the bouquet at a wedding of a friend and he bobbed and weaved for the rest of the reception. True to tradition, Temple is the next in the wedding party to wed."

Liz and AJ went to the head table to find their seats. Liz was seated next to Rick, while AJ was sitting on the other end by Temple's sister. "Well, it looks like Rick can't avoid me any more. Temple has us sitting together."

AJ took off his jacket and set it on the back of Rick's chair. "I'm going to talk to Temple or Town. No offense, but Rick does not need to be sitting next to you right now."

Liz looked down at her seat and set down her flowers. "AJ, what did I do wrong? Why won't Rick bother with me?"

AJ took Liz's hand and led her out to the lobby away from everyone where it was quiet. They sat down in a corner. Liz felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She wiped them away quickly. "Sorry, AJ. I told myself that I wouldn't cry today. I just don't understand why Rick wants nothing to do with me. We hit it off so well on those two dates. I like him AJ, I really do. Then he goes and tells me that we can be friends but he can't see me anymore. I thought he liked me."

AJ's heart went out to her. He took both of her hands in his. "Liz, I need you to look at me." Liz reluctantly lifted her head up to look at him. "It's nothing that you did. I can promise you that much. I can also tell you that Rick does like you and he cares very deeply for you. He just has a hard time showing it.

"As for him breaking it off, he did what he thought was best. He feels like he's not good enough for you and he knows he could never give you everything that you deserve in life. In his defense, he really doesn't have a pot to piss in right now and he's living on my couch in my living room.

"Yes, he is avoiding you. The only reason he is avoiding you is because he's still nursing the same broken heart that you are. Give it time, Liz. He'll come around and he will be a good friend of yours. He'll have to get over it sooner or later since we'll all be in the same social circles now with the Browns."

AJ released one of her hands and brushed away a tear from her cheek. "Now, I don't want to see anymore tears coming from those pretty blue eyes. Go wash up and let's enjoy the night, OK?" Liz nodded. "Good. You're going to need that beautiful smile all night for that annoying camera man over there."

Liz left to go to the washroom. AJ got up to find Town or Temple about the change that had to be made at the table before Rick saw it. AJ found Temple and Town sitting together and just having a quiet time before everything to under way.

"Town, Temple, I don't mean to be a bother during this time of celebration but, we have a slight problem with the seating arrangement." AJ avoided Temple's eyes. Temple could always read what was going on in AJ's head. "Ever since Rick decided to end what ever was starting between him and Liz, he's been acting really depressed. I think we need to move him away from Liz. I've explained the situation with her and she agrees that she can't sit next to Rick right now. Is it OK to move my seat over to Rick's and vice versa? It'll be better for all involved."

Town looked at Temple for her input. "I don't see a problem with it, do you Temple? I know Rick's having a little trouble with it."

"Sure, AJ," she smiled. "I understand."

"Thank you. You don't even want to know about what I had to go thru with him last night about this whole situation."

The Browns watched AJ walk away a happy man. "So, do you think AJ is going to try to hook Liz tonight?"

"I wouldn't put it passed him to try," Town replied. "The only thing that will stop him is his loyalty for Rick. This whole thing may become very interesting."

A little while later, the wedding reception was under way. The wedding party was introduced by couple. As soon as he could, Rick left Liz and AJ to go to his seat. AJ had about enough of his immature actions, but he let it go for now. "He had better dance with you at least once tonight, Liz. I can't believe how he's acting right now."

"AJ just let your brother be, OK? Let's just enjoy this night. If he wants to be a jerk, let him." Liz went to her seat.

AJ knew Liz was right. He pulled out her seat and she sat down. "You're right. Let's have fun. It's Town and Temple's night. If he doesn't want to dance with you on the bridal party dance, I will."

"Thank you, AJ. You are a sweet guy, you know that?"

"I've been told that a few times. How about after dinner I introduce you to our mother? I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

"Sure, why not." AJ sat down and took Liz's flowers and placed them behind her with the other flower arrangements. "You sure are taking care of me tonight, Mr. Simon. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were hitting on me."

"Maybe, I am, Miss Wakefield. Would you be offended if I asked to get to know you better after tonight?"  
Liz was silent for a moment. "I would like that, but what about Rick?"

"He told me it was all right. If I didn't have his blessing I wouldn't even ask."

They were brought back to the reception by glassed tinking for the Browns to kiss. Rick then stoop up and mad his toast to the couple. "Well, Town, as great it is to see you and Temple finally getting hitched, it is with great sadness that we bid goodbye to your bachelor days: the late nights at the Beer and Steer, the annual Pardre-Cub games, and the many, many long weekend camping trips that were taken with you nephew, AJ, and the Doc.

"Now we are looking into the future with a new friend to join us on the journey, Temple. We hope all the best for your future and forever. You truly have found your competition, Town. Congratulations."

Liz stood up. "I've been good friend with Temple since our freshmen year of collage when we were lucky and fortunate enough to be room mates. It was great to click with someone so well that all four years we stayed roomies.

"It's been at least ten years we've know each other. Ten years of fun, laughter, tears, and heart break. Today, as you start your new phase of like with Town, I wish you many happy years and may the tears and heart break be few and far between. Nay God bless your union with many children to call me Auntie Liz. Congratulations, Town and Temple."

Once again everyone raised and clinked their glasses. Everyone started to clink their glasses again for a kiss. AJ put his arm around Liz's shoulder. She smiled at him.

During the dinner, AJ and Liz just concentrated on getting to know each other. Liz couldn't believe how much they had in common. It was almost scary.

When the bridal party dance started, AJ let Liz to the floor. The song Temple had picked was 'We are Family' by Sister Sledge.

As AJ and Liz danced, Rick sat on the sidelines with his mom. Cecilia's heart went out to Rick. She wasn't sure about what was going on, but she figured it had to do with the blond couple on the dance floor laughing and having a good time. She made a mental note to either ask Rick or AJ what was going on if she didn't find out by the end of the night. He just sat there looking glum and a little disturbed.

After the song, AJ put his arm around her waist and brought her over to meet Cecilia. Seeing them approach, Rick got up to leave. AJ noticed but decided to keep his mouth shut. _Just wait until tomorrow morning, Rick. You are ging to get an earful._

Cecilia stood up. "Hi, honey. Are you having a good time?"

"We're having a great time. Mom, I'd like you to meet my unofficial date, Elizabeth. Liz, this is my Mom, Cecilia."

Liz held out her hand to Cecilia. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Simon. You have two wonderful sons."

Good naturedly, she laughed. "I understand you saying that about my AJ here but not about my brooding Rick." She shook Liz's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. Your toast was wonderful. It's a blessing to have been able to share a friendship as long as you and Temple have."

"It sure is, Mrs. Simon. Where did Rick run off to?"

"I don't know. Andrew, do you know what's going on with your brother?"

AJ nodded. "I'll explain it to you later, Mom. Now's not the time or the place. Just have a good time and I'll deal with Richard later."

"Maybe you should tell her now, AJ. Would either of you like something to drink from the bar?"

"If you could, get me a diet anything, honey. AJ will take a-"

"Virgin Screwdriver."

"Just a plain glass of orange juice coming up."

They watched until Liz was out of ear shot. "OK, AJ, what is wrong with your brother? Does it happen to do with the adorable young lady over there?"

AJ sat down next to her. "Yes, it does, Mom, but not in the way you're thinking, I'm sure.

"Temple hooked Rick and Liz up on a blind date a few weeks ago. Rick fell hard for her. It was the very first time I have ever heard him contemplate his future or where he's standing right now in his life.

"They went on a second date and then Rick broke it off with her. He didn't feel like he had anything to offer her. He went on and on about how good she was and he didn't deserve her. It was the first time I've heard him thinking about someone else in a relationship in a long time.

"Last night, he gave the green light to go ahead with Liz, if I wanted to. I want to, Mom. I wasn't planning on doing it here at the wedding in front of Rick but both of us are dateless and Liz was hoping to spend time with Rick. Rick is avoiding her like the plague and I didn't think it was right or Rick to do that to such a sweet girl."

"You are doing the right thing, AJ. Just don't rub Rick's nose in it too much, OK?"

"I promise not to. I just feel like we're still in high school."  
Cecelia patted AJ's knee like he was still a teenager. "This is a pleasant surprise. You and Rick are **never** interested in the same woman."

"I know. That's why this whole thing is a little off. I'm not used to this. Fighting over some stupid toy is one thing but a woman is something totally new. Could you please watch him for me?"

"Of course, honey. Now that I know what the problem is I know what to look for. Now, AJ, go and have fun with that angel and we'll worry about your brother afterwards."

"Thanks, Mom."

Liz returned with the drinks. "Here you go, Mrs. Simon, AJ. Did you explain everything to your Mom?"

"Everything is cleared up, thank goodness. We'll see you later, Mom."

Cecilia waved to the couple as they walked away. She felt sorry for both of her sons for being in this situation. At least she knew it wasn't really anybody's fault and that Liz and AJ were not intentionally trying to tick Rick off. It was something he'd have to deal with.

Towards the end of the night, Rick finally took the bug out of his butt and decided to dance with Liz. He approached the couple during the last slow dance of the night. "AJ may I cut in and dance with the lovely Liz?"

AJ gracefully bowed out. "I'm sorry I left you to baby sit my lonely baby brother all night."

"That's alright, Rick. AJ and I are having a great time."

"I'm glad to hear it. I wanted to apologize for being such a bummer all night, I was looking forward to having fun with you but than I realized that I'd be torturing myself."

Liz cleared her throat. "Rick, can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "AJ has asked if he and I could get to know each other better after tonight. I told him that I'd like to but I want your permission. Do we have it?"

"Of course, Liz. AJ's a big boy he can do what he wants."

"I don't want to come between you two. If it's going to cause any type of problems, I won't do it."

Rick took her in his arms. "Liz, I want only the best for you. Out of the two of us, AJ is the better choice. I told him last night. Just bear with me as I deal with seeing the two of you together."

"I will, Rick. I'm glad that you're alright with this. I've never been in this situation before."

"Neither have we, Liz. Neither have we." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad that we had this talk. Do you forgive a stubborn fool like me?"

"I guess I can in this situation." She returned his kiss on the cheek. "I do love you, Rick"

"I love you, too."

As the song ended, AJ joined Liz and Rick on the dance floor. Rick took AJ's hand and placed it in Liz's. "Take good care of her, Andy."

"I will, Ricky. I promise."

With that Rick left the reception without saying goodbye.

After the reception, AJ looked everywhere for Rick. He knew his mom had left a half hour before. Was Rick with her? AJ caught Town by the door. "Town, have you seen Rick?"

"I think he left with Mom. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. Oh well, it's probably for the better." AJ slapped his arm. "Congratulations and have fun tonight. Don't do anything illegal."

Town smiled a sheepish grin. "You can count on it." AJ turned to go find Liz and walk her to her car. "Oh and AJ?" He turned around. "Thank you for making the night fun for Liz. I hope everything will work out for you two."

"I hope so, too."

Liz was waiting by the door with her flowers and purse in her hand. AJ handed her a slice of cake on a paper plate. He had his tux jacket slung over his arm and his tie was now completely off. Looking into his eyes, they read how exhausted he was. "You look like how I feel."

"I'm sure. It's been a pretty emotional day for all of us and I'm not just talking about the wedding." He took her hand in his. "I'll walk you to your car."

They walked thru the dark night to Liz's car. "I didn't realize I had parked so far away."

"It wasn't that far. Boy, do I have a headache. Thank goodness tomorrow is Sunday so I can sleep it off."

"I wish I could. I have my usual Sunday morning stuff to do tomorrow. How come you have a headache? You didn't even drink?"

"I didn't want to bother you with it but I suffer from migraines. It's a family thing that I've inherited from my dad. I've had them for as long as I can remember. This one hasn't hit full blown yet. It was the music, wedding stress, Rick, you know all the things a doctor tell you to avoid when you are a migraine suffer." AJ smiled and shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, AJ. Go home and get some rest, OK?" She went into her purse and pulled out her business card. "Here's my business card. I printed my home number on the back. Give me a call in a few days or whenever you're sure Rick is up to us being together."

AJ nodded and sighed. He wished he could call her tomorrow to go out to brunch or something. He wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

Liz leaned on her car as AJ bent down. He softly kissed her lips. "Good night, Liz. Drive safely."

"I will," she whispered. "Good night."

She went into her car and tried to start it. It barely turned over. She tried it again. Still nothing. Flustered, she put her head on the steering wheel. AJ knocked on the window.

"I'll take you home. Come on."

Liz reluctantly got out of her car. "It was fine this morning and afternoon. I hope it's nothing serious."

"Whatever it is, I can fix it in the morning. If I can't, Rick can. Don't worry about it."

Liz got into AJ's Camero. "I feel really bad about this, AJ. I live on the other side of town."

"How about this? How about you spend the night at my place? I only live about five blocks away. I'll take you out for brunch and then we'll look at the car."

Liz gave him a questioning look. "AJ, I don't do that kind of thing."

"No, no, no. I am legit. I'm not going to be anything to you. I have a spare bedroom that you can use. I'm just afraid of driving too far in case my headache does turn into a migraine. I would **never ever** try anything or **do** anything to you. I promise."

Nervously, she looked at AJ. He did seem sincere. In the light from the parking lot lights, he did look like he was turning pale. Against everything telling her not to, she agreed.

As they drove, Liz said a silent prayer of forgiveness for anything that might happen that night.

AJ breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Rick's Power Wagon in the driveway. "Good. Rick's not home."

"Good," Liz agreed.

She followed AJ into his home. She tried not to look everything over but couldn't help it. He had a house on the canal. It was breathtakingly clean and homey for a bachelor.

They walked in thru the kitchen. "Well, welcome to my home. Sorry if it's a little mess. I didn't get a chance to clean it after the whirlwind this morning and I wasn't expecting company."

"No, AJ. This is great. Now I'm beginning to see why Rick did what he did. I stupidly mentioned that one day I hoped to either get a houseboat at the marina or to have a house on the canal." She placed her purse on the counter as she walked into his living room.

"I will show where everything is just in case I can't help you out in the morning. I'm hoping this headache will stay where it is now and not get worse." He took off his jacket.

"If you see a rusty looking Saint Bernard looking mutt around here, that's Marlowe, Rick's dog, or at least that's what he calls it. He's harmless, very playful, and loving. Just pet behind his ears and his belly and you've got a friend for life.

"Oh, in the kitchen. The coffee pot starts making coffee at eight o'clock unless someone starts it before. The cups are in the cabinet to the left of the sink. I have eggs in the fridge and bread in the freezer if you want or there's always some type of donuts or sweet rolls around here courtesy of Rick. Help yourself in the morning."

Liz followed AJ up the stairs. "The bathroom is the last door on the right. There are clean towels and washcloths in the linen closet in there. Take whatever you need. Feel free to use the shampoo and mouthwash. Whatever I have you can use."

He led her into his bedroom. "You can stay in here tonight. This bed is much better than in the guestroom." He went into the closet and pulled out a dress shirt. "You can sleep in this, I guess. Sorry, I didn't think about having a change of clothes for you tomorrow." Liz blushed taking it from him.

"That's OK. As long as I can borrow something for tonight, I'll be fine." She sat on the bed. "Thank you so much, AJ. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"It's no big deal really. Rick and I use this place for clients all the time so we're used to last minute company. Is there anything I can get for you before we go to bed?"

"No, not really. Do you mind if I sit downstairs and watch TV for a while? I'm not really tired enough for bed."

"Go ahead. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'd stay up with you but I'm too tired."

"Don't worry about me, AJ. I'll be fine by myself. Good night."

"Good night, Liz. Sweet dreams."

"You, too."

Liz waited to hear the door to the guestroom click before she changed into AJ's dress shirt. It felt good to get out of that ugly, uncomfortable dress. _Well, Temple, if all works out the way I hope, revenge will be mine. I will pick out the ugliest and most uncomfortable dress and shoes for you to wear and laugh throughout my wedding day and night._

She quietly went down to the living room and switched on the light and television. With any luck she could catch a rerun of Trapper John, MD on the late show or a cheesy made for TV movie.

Despite going thru all the channels on cable and on regular TV, there was nothing that caught her attention. Her curiosity about these two seemed to be more interesting then anything TV could offer when she noticed a photo album sitting on the end table.

She opened it and found recent photos of the brothers from a camping trip with Town and the gang. She couldn't help but think of how adorable AJ looked when he hadn't shaved for a few days and was obviously wearing clothes that were not washed in a few days either._ At least Mr. Prim and Proper knows how to get down and dirty. I like that._

Another set of photos came from a Padre game with some other men. Rick had a brown and yellow Padre hat on with a beer in his hand raising a toast to the team. Town was behind him in a Padre shirt and hat cheering.

Liz heard a car door slam and Rick's voice outside. "Come on, Marlowe, Go now. I'm not getting up in the middle of the night to let you out."

She closed the album, tuned off the TV, and ran upstairs before Rick came in.

Safely in AJ's room, she climbed into bed and forced herself to fall asleep.

The next morning, Liz woke around eight-thirty. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. As she was taking a shower, Rick walked in. "When you get out, we need to talk about last night."

Liz stopped what she was doing and listened to what he had to say. He just walked out. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the water. She dried herself off. Knowing that she couldn't go downstairs in just AJ's shirt, she pulled on the blue bathrobe that hung on the back of the door in AJ's room.

She sat on the bed for a few minutes before going down to the living room. _OK, here goes nothing._ She braced herself for what was coming next from Rick.

Rick was sitting in the living room watching CNN. He was drinking coffee and had his feet up on the coffee table. Today he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with dark brown cowboy boots.

"Good morning, Rick."

Rick didn't seem to be surprised by Liz's appearance from upstairs. He blushed. "Was that you in the shower? Gee, I'm very sorry, Liz. If I had known you were here, I wouldn't have barged in on you like that."

"That's all right. You must do that often to AJ, huh?"

"Yea," Liz sat next to him. "So where is lover boy?"

"Lover boy is still sleeping. I think he's still nursing a headache."

Rick shook his head. "You must have had some night last night. I don't remember him drinking at the reception. I thought he mentioned that because of all the stress with the day he was going to stay away from the alcohol."

"He didn't drink at the reception at all, except for the toasts." Liz noticed Rick looking her up and down. She pulled AJ's robe tighter against her. "What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"I know **exactly what** you were thinking. I'm ashamed of you, Richard Simon. Your brother and I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right. You two don't have to hide anything from me. I told you that I gave AJ my blessings last night."

"Rick, honestly, nothing happened. I knew this would happen. My car is stalled in the parking lot of the reception hall. AJ offered to drive me home but I live on the other side of town and he was complaining of a headache. He didn't want to drive all that way, just in case it became a full blown migraine. That's why I'm here. Once he gets up, he's going to take me home to get a change of clothes and we'll go work on the car."

Rick got up to get another cup of coffee. "I told you that you don't owe me any type of explanation, Liz. You two are grown adults who can do adult things."

"I'm explaining because I am not that type of person. I don't know what type of women you two date, but I'm not like that."

AJ came down in a pair of blue pajama pants. "Will you two please stop yelling?"

"We're just having a discussion about your night last night, little brother. Congratulations."

"What did we do?"

"Liz says nothing. What did you do?"

"Came home and went to sleep. I thought I was coming down with a migraine, for Pete's sake. I was afraid to drive Liz home across town just in case. I can't drive when I have one, and you know that. Her car is in the parking lot of the hall dead. Just drop what ever dirty thoughts you may have in your head. Not everyone has sex on their first date."

"Date? You call last night a date?"

"It didn't start out that way. It ended that way."

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Thanks a lot, Andrew Jackson."

Rick slammed the cup full of coffee on the counter top, splashing it all over. AJ looked at him as he stormed out the door. Marlowe ran to catch up to his master but the door slammed in his face. He gave AJ a questioning look.

"I don't know, Marlowe. You're master's crazy."

AJ joined Liz in the living room. "So much for his blessing. Let's get that car worked on so we can get on with our day."

AJ drove Liz home to change and they then went back to work on the car. Liz tried to start the car again. Once again, it barley turned over. Liz popped the hood and got out. She stood off to the side of the car.

AJ opened the hood and bent underneath. Liz gladly stood off to the side to watch as he leaned over in his blue jeans. After about 5 minutes, he came out from under the hood. He clapped his hands together. With a smile he said, "Your problem seems to be very simple. Your battery cables are loose. They're not making the connection."

He went to his trunk. Liz followed him. "That was it? Too bad you couldn't have fixed it last night."

"It was too dark; I was in a rented tux. I probably would've just driven you home anyway." He pulled out the tools that he needed. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Do you think someone did this?"

AJ laughed. "No. It happens, especially if you don't check on them when you get your oil changed. Stop pretending you're the PI." He shook the pliers at her jokingly.

He quickly went to work on the battery cables. True to his word, it was finished within five minutes. He put the pliers back in his tool box in the trunk.

"I guess that's it, huh?"

"I guess so."

AJ took her hands in his. "Am I going to see you again?"

"I hope so. It's up to you, AJ." She searched his blue eyes for an answer. "You have my number."

"I will call you as soon as the coast is clear."

"Is Rick going to be OK with us seeing each other?"

"It'll take a while, but he will. If he doesn't get over it within a week or two, I'll figure something out. Just whatever you do, don' call the office."

"I wouldn't even dream of calling you at the office."

Liz kissed AJ's cheek. "I better get going. Thanks for turning what could've been a horrible night into a great one."

"Thank you for being my date for it. Drive safe."

"I will, you, too."

AJ watched as Liz drove off towards home. He knew that he'd have a long road ahead of him with Rick. In the end, he hoped, it would all work out and be worth it.


End file.
